Total Pokémon Island: Hoennian Ocean
by Eternal Euphoria
Summary: 24 Contestants battle it out in an ultimate contest to win a lifetime supply of pokéblocks, taking inspiration from Total Drama island & Survivor!


"IT'S TIME FOR THE GREATEST SOCIAL EXPERIMENT OF ALL TIME!" A metallic purple insect sprung onto the screen. "This Spring, Twenty-Four Pokémon will be stranded on a remote Island in the Hoennian waters. Each episode, they will vote someone out until one remains to gain the title of Pokémon Pro and the lifetime supply of Pokéblocks that go with it! Now, let's go meet my Co-Host, Regirock!"

"YES I REGIROCK DO I BRING CONTESTANT IN!?"

"Uhh sure..." Genesect replied, slowly.

"OK HERE GOES!"

Two pokémon appeared from the trees lining the clearing that the legendary pokémon was in. One, a floating icy blue hexagon with a string of snowflakes from it, the other, also floating was brown, though there was flickers of colors at times.

"YES THIS CRYOGON AND BEHEEYEM" Regirock boomed.

"You'll find it's Cryogonal, meathead." Said the snowflake, smirking, before turning away from the Co-Host.

"YOU YOU VOTE OFF NOW!?"

It was Beheeyem's turn to speak next, stating how pleasured we was to be on the show, but pointing out that it was the contestants voting each other out, not the hosts.

Shortly afterwards, two more contestants came out and were greeted by the hosts: Roselia, a short, floral pokémon and Rotom, who didn't bother making eye contact with the hosts, instead choosing to survey the lush greenery.

 **00000000000000000000**

Rotom was floating in the corner of the confessional booth. "My whole plan this game is to operate in the shadows. I'll craft an alliance, but they best keep on their toes, because I'm in no way loyal"

 **00000000000000000000**

The next pokémon arrived on their own, A foul odor diffusing through the air.

"What's up, Skuntank?" Asked Genesect.

"I aM HIP ANd HAPpy to be hERE!"

"YOU HIRE BUNCH OF CRAZIES?" Regirock yelled, causing Roselia to jump backwards.

"Only you by the looks of it" Came cryogonal's response.

Shortly afterwards, 3 contestants came, all clutching their nose. Skuntank game a sheepish look to the one in front, who simply glared back.

"And here we have Chimecho, Scyther and Tyrunt!" Exclaimed genesect. Scyther gave a brief nod, before returning to glaring at skuntank. Chimecho excanged a smile with all the contestants bar scyther, before floating over to skuntank, clearly oblivious to the smell. Tryrunt scowled at the other contestants, before correcting herself & standing next to Beheeyem.

 **00000000000000000000**

"Being a villain's way more fun" said the rocky dinosaur. "I may be primeval, but I'm the Prime-For-Evil!"

 **00000000000000000000**

By the time the camera had cut back to the scene,there were another two contestants, both small, though one took the form of an armored shrew, with the other being a sluggish bright pink blob.

"Hello everyone!" Sounded Genesect, more cheerful than usual, "You are the first ten contestants to be brought to this island, so let's split you into your teams!

Roselia, Cryogonal, Tyrunt, scyther and Beheeyem, you are part of the Righteous Reshirams!

Rotom, Sandshrew, Skuntank, Chimecho and Shellos, you are the Zealous Zekroms!"

 **00000000000000000000**

"Looks like our team's already starting to be the stronger one." Observed Scyther " And boy am I glad that I'm not on a team with skuntank!

 **0000000000000000000**

"MR PRODUCTION MAN WANT SPEED UP! LET CONTESTANTS COME!" Whispered Regirock to Genesect, though it was still rather loud.

This time, Four contestants entered, two from each side. All of them large, imposing figures. The first, a muscular yellow bipedal smirked. "I really hope none of you weak people end up with me. And by weak I mean girls!"

"Aye mate" the second one warbled, turning around to display a large shell "we'll see who's laughing when you get voted out shall we?"

The third was unlike any pokémon introduced before, slender, rigid body with sharp protrusions. However, the most notable part was two large arms that ended in extremely sharp pincers, which were currently retracted.

"Welcome! Drapion, Electabuzz, go stand with the Reshirams, Turtonator to the Zekroms" Genesect commanded

"Umm hey Genesect, I think you forgot something..."

"OH! Sorry Forretress, I forgot all about you. Zekroms please."

"Figures..."

The next to come out were chatting animatedly, though their appearances were fairly different, being a scaly blue rabbit and a floating pollen puff. Nidorina and Jumpluff both bid each other farewell before standing with the Reshirams & Zekroms respectively.

The next four motioned in were announced as the final four to join the Zekroms. They came in a variety of shapes, a small black reptilian, trying to hide a blush, a giant boulder with four arm like pillars, a humanoid, muscular pokémon that carried a steel beam effortlessly and a minute pixie, that drifted of a flower.

"THIS SALANDIT, GRAVELER, GURDURR AND FLOETTE. HAVE FUN- OR NO"

Graveler and Gurdurr immediately looked at each other and nodded, signifying a want to work together. It was clear they were both strong competitors, and they wanted to work together.

Floette greeted everyone with a smile, shaking hands with everyone on her team except Skuntank, who made her gag. All 4 of them stood by the mat, waiting for the final contestants.

At first only one came in, even at the slow pace it was traveling.

"Hey! I was slowed down by these Mandibles of mine!" She screamed to the hosts, though it sounded more like a whimper.

It didn't take long for the next two to come in however, though they refused to acknowledge one another. The small orange one, a Scraggy, walked simply, occasionally flicking a rock with his feet. The other one, Tyrogue, decided to make an entrance, backflipping into the clearing... right into Regirock.

"GET THIS OFF ME I DON'T LIKE IT CAN I VOTE HIM TOO" Yelled Regirock, causing the unfortunate Tyrogue to tear up, earning laughs from several other contestants.

 **00000000000000000000**

"Okay, I have to give that one to Regirock, that was great!" Chuckled Cryoganal, still laughing.

 **00000000000000000000**

Unfortunately, even after a wait, the final contestant didn't come.

"GENESECT YOU BOOK PELIPPER NO?"

"I guess I should make my presence known." An ominous voice cawed from behind Roselia, causing the poor flower to jump. "It's me, Pelliper." A bright blue streak flew across the sky, as the bird landed on the Reshiram's area. "Pleasure to meet you all"

 _And that's a wrap for now! Some characters haven't had much development, but I will be expanding on everyone in the next update, where the Challenge will take place, and the first person will be voted out of this game! (Leave any guesses in the comments)_

 _Righteous Reshirams: Tyrunt, Scraggy, Beheeyem, Tyrogue, Roselia, Cryogonal, Electabuzz, Grubbin, Pelliper, Drapion, Nidorina and Scyther._

 _Zealous Zekroms: Skuntank, Shellos, Graveler, Rotom, Chimecho, Sandshrew, Gurdurr, Jumpluff, Foretress, Turtonator, Floette and Salandit!_


End file.
